Many companies rely on huge data network infrastructures to send communications locally and via the Internet. Conventionally, multiple storage devices can be used to keep track of these numerous communications. An example of a commonly used tool for providing messaging and data storing services is Microsoft Exchange Server 2003. The companies that rely on the Exchange Server tool can be referred as Exchange organizations.
Exchange organizations typically have requirements for protecting sensitive data, performing forensic study, and ensuring corporate or legal compliance. These requirements often include up-to-date or near-up-to-date recovery of user mailbox data to a remote geographic location. Conventional restoration tools, involving tape or other forms of removable media, fail to meet the up-to-date or near-up-to-date mailbox data availability requirements.
Accordingly, a need exists for administrator-controlled failovers of Exchange data to a remote geographic location in a controlled or uncontrolled scenario from anywhere on a network.